


A chatfic because why not

by Ranibow1



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: All ships tagged are healthy because trauma go brr, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), And some other trans hc, Chatting & Messaging, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kanade doesn’t wanna f-ck her sister because I value my sanity, M/M, Multi, Non-binary Nikei, Not Beta Read, Oh and yuki and Utsoru are a system, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Swearing, also also, before I forget, but basically game one are 3rd years game two are 2nd years, i have no idea how to tag this-, i suck at dialogue fyi, the voids are a group therapy chat turned chaotic family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:42:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29708361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ranibow1/pseuds/Ranibow1
Summary: Everyone’s big sis(Setsuka): happy lunch y’all!Gender is wack(Nikei): That’s not even a thing but alright*Aggressively draws fanart*(Iroha): who’s to say?Gender is wack(Nikei): Me, I’m saying it’s not a thingThe smol one(Hibiki): not with that attitude it isn’t!No that’s fucking wrong(Sora): What have I returned to?Gender is wack(Nikei): Chaos in its purest form, that’s whatIt’s a group chat what else can I say
Relationships: Chiebukuro Setsuka & Yomiuri Nikei, Chiebukuro Setsuka/Kasai Shinji, Everyone & Everyone, Iranami Satsuki/Kobashikawa Haruhiko, Kabuya Yoruko/Maeda Yuki/Sora, Kinjo Tsurugi & Mekaru Rei, Kinjo Tsurugi/Kisaragi Yamato, Kobashikawa Haruhiko & Otori Teruya, Kurokawa Mikako & Kisaragi Yamato, Magorobi Emma & Makunouchi Hajime & Nijiue Iroha & Sannoji Mikado & Yomiuri Nikei, Magorobi Emma/Makunouchi Hajime, Mekaru Rei/Otori Teruya, Nijiue Iroha/Otonokoji Hibiki, Otonokoji Hibiki & Otonokoji Kanade, Sannoji Mikado/Yomiuri Nikei(but it’s healthy;-;)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	A chatfic because why not

**Author's Note:**

> Um, so uh, this is my newest hyperfixation, so here

***Aggressively draws fanart*(Iroha):** morning everyone!

**Everyone’s big sis(Setsuka):** Isn't it 11am?

**Lucky boyo(Yuki)** : Regardless, good morning!

**No that’s fucking wrong(Sora)** : Shouldn’t you guys be focusing on school?

**Everyone’s big sis(Setsuka)** : Touche

**The smol one(Hibiki)** : its touché but whatever, let’s talk at lunch before rei takes our phones

  
  


**At lunch**

**Everyone’s big sis(Setsuka)** : happy lunch y’all!

**Gender is wack(Nikei)** : That’s not even a thing but alright 

***Aggressively draws fanart*(Iroha)** : who’s to say?

**Gender is wack(Nikei)** : Me, I’m saying it’s not a thing

**The smol one(Hibiki)** : not with that attitude it isn’t!

**No that’s fucking wrong(Sora)** : What have I returned to?

**Gender is wack(Nikei)** : Chaos in its purest form, that’s what

**Doesn’t even go here lol(Syobai)** : and you guys wonder why I never show up

**Everyone’s big sis** : oh believe me, it can be a lot more chaotic, especially in the gc with the third years!

**Doesn’t even go here lol(Syobai)** : you guys have a group chat with the third years?

**Tsun tsun(Yoruko)** : Yep! And you’re  _ not _ invited 

**Doesn’t even go here lol(Syobai)** :  _ good _

**Everyone’s big sis(Setsuka)** : ayyy, yoruko, what up?

**Tsun tsun(Yoruko)** : Nothing much, just planning a date with Sora 

**The toll one(Kanade)** : but I thought Sora was Yuki’s girlfriend?

**The smoll one(Hibiki)** : for once I agree with you Kanade

**No that’s fucking wrong(Sora)** : It’s ✨polyamory✨

**Everyone’s big sis(Setsuka)** : oop-

**Is slowly becoming the mom of this group(Hajime)** : Setsuka, please stop using slang, it’s very hard to tell what you mean

**The smol one(Hibki)** : ok boomer

**No that’s fucking wrong(Sora)** : Um, Hibiki, Hajime isn’t a boomer- 

**The smol one(Hibiki)** : yes I know shut up! I realized that after I sent the message!

  
  


**The voids**

**The mom(Hajime)** : The fuck does ok boomer mean

**My puns are tear-ible(Emma)** : I, have missed a lot, haven’t I?

**Seeing is overrated(Nikei)** : I- I leave for  _ five minutes  _ and come back to this?

**Radest(Mikado)** : my my my, what an interesting turn of events Σ੧(❛□❛✿)

**Seeing is overrated(Nikei)** : stfu

**Radest(Mikado)** : awww, I know you love me(๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)

**Seeing is overrated(Nikei)** : I hate you all


End file.
